The Slippery Slope
by KOOL JU
Summary: A Series of Unfortunate Events book 10
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Its not mine, Its not mine, ITS NOT MINE  
  
I thought that I should write another story, so here it is.  
  
This is Book Ten of "A Series of Unfortunate Events". I know that it is already been published but I haven't read it yet, so I wrote my own.  
  
Although I say that I haven't read it, that's not exactly true... I read the first part of it and I can't get that out of my head so I have taken the first part of the Slippery Slope and changed the rest. So all the lucky people who have read it will recognize the beginning of my story.  
  
~~~ The Slippery Slope, Book 10 of A Series of Unfortunate Events, Chapter 1 ~~~  
  
If you do not wish to read a story about three unfortunate children who once again find out terrible things that put them in terrible positions, do not read this gruesome story. To all of you that have not gone to a more pleasant site, on with the story.  
  
* * *  
  
Violet and Klaus found themselves hurtling backwards down the rickety path that would lead to their doom. Klaus suddenly noticed that Violet had take out her ribbon and tied her hair back, an action that she only did when thinking of an invention.  
  
"Klaus..." Violet said, "I think I have an idea."  
  
"Would that be the one million and first, by any chance??" Klaus retorted and then fell silent, realising how important it was to co-operate.  
  
"Look in the cupboard and tell me what you see that is sticky," Violet instructed.  
  
"There's Maple syrup, Honey, Condensed Milk, Sweet Chilli Sauce, Golden Syrup, Tomato Sauce, Oyster Sauce, Olive Oil, Barbecue Sauce, Treacle, soft drink, fish sauce, soy sauce, mayonnaise, French and German mustards, cream, topping, peanut butter, Nutella, Vegemite, and cordial. Is that enough??"  
  
"Yes it's enough if you find a big bowl and mix all of them together. Then it will be sticky enough to slow down the carriage."  
  
"Violet, that's a brilliant idea, the only thing is..."  
  
"Yes I know that the mixture will slow it down but not stop it. That is why I am going to use this table as a brake. Then it will stop and we can get out." Violet finished.  
  
"Ok, I'll wait for your word."  
  
"On the count of three pour the mixture over the wheels. When it starts to slow down I'll stick the table between the wheels. It has to work."  
  
"Lets do it then." Said Klaus  
  
"one... two.... THREE"  
  
Klaus poured the sticky mixture over the wheels and Violet stuck the table after him into the wheels. The carriage stopped and Violet and Klaus jumped out. Then suddenly they heard a cracking noise and the table broke. Then the carriage rolled down the hill and fell over the cliff.  
  
"Ok, there goes our transport," Klaus said, "What are we goiong to do??  
  
A.N. I know it is short, but I wanted to get more chappies in this story, next chappie up soon!!  
  
Please R&R, I love reviews!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chappie 2, and one of the reviews that I got for this story I would like to make the reason clear to:  
  
(is every1 listening?? Have I got all ears on me??) THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM THE BOOK, THE SLIPPERY SLOPE, SO PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ THE BOOK WILL RECOGNISE IT, does that clear up every1's questions??  
  
~~~ The Slippery Slope, Chapter 2 ~~~  
  
"We are not going to panic, we're just going to keep on going however we can." Violet replied.  
  
"And how will that be, walking?? I don't want to walk up that mountain!! Are you crazy or something??" Klaus said in a fury  
  
"Did I ever say that we would walk??" Violet asked, nearly as outraged as her brother, "No I didn't, but, seeing that you do want to walk, I'll let you walk, while I make myself a contraption to get to the Valley of Four Drafts quickly, an just watch you suffer."  
  
"No Violet.... I didn't mean that, I really don't want to walk up that mountain by myself, and besides, who will get all the equipment that you need??"  
  
"Ok, fine, I'll let you come. I was thinking that all the transport that we've tried to use in the past have all had nasty endings, all except for the hot air balloon. So I'm going to try and make one of those."  
  
"Wow" was all that Klaus could say.  
  
"Ok, I'll need......."  
  
A.N. Ok I know that its way to short, but I couldn't get any other ideas. Hopefully ill get Chappie 3 up soon, considering that it's the holidays any everything........ 


End file.
